Taste
by snobara
Summary: "...jantungku mulai terasa sakit akhir-akhir ini. Debarannya sangat cepat sampai aku rasa jantungku seperti akan copot." Bisikku lirih. "Coba dengarkan baik-baik, Anzu." R&R?


Gadis itu termasuk dalam jajaran gadis normal yang bisa kau temukan dimana saja di belahan bumi ini. Rambut coklatnya, mata berbinarnya, serta ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil adalah ciri fisik yang bisa kudeskripsikan sejauh apapun aku berusaha memperhatikannya.

Terkadang aku tidak bisa mendengar omongannya karena caranya berbicara sungguh halus dan pelan. Beberapa kali aku memastikan kalau telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik ketika kami berdua berbicara—lebih tepat ketika ia mencoba memberitahukanku beberapa informasi seputar jadwal latihan atau hal lainnya.

Sayangnya aku tidak pernah bisa fokus dengan apa yang dia katakan.

Contohnya seperti saat ini,

Dia tepat di depanku, bibirnya terus mengeluarkan rentetan kalimat yang entah mengapa tidak bisa otak ku pahami dengan baik. Sesekali dia mendongak, seolah ingin memastikan apa aku mendengar dan mengerti apa yang katakannya, tapi buru-buru gadis itu menundukan kepalanya lagi dengan ekspresi malu yang selalu mengiringi.

"...tolong dengarkan omonganku, Morisawa-senpai."

Mata kami hanya saling menatap kurang dari sepersekian detik.

Dan di seperkian detik itulah aku bisa melihat betapa bulat dan cemerlangnya mata yang ia miliki.

"Eh... ah! Maaf, Anzu! Bisa kau ulangi lagi? Aku masih kurang mengerti, hahaha...!"

Samar-samar gumaman yang menandakan kekesalan ia keluarkan. Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya menampakan ekspresi yang jarang ia pamerkan dihadapan murid-murid lain.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku menjelaskan. Kalau Morisawa-senpai masih belum mengerti juga, aku akan bicara pada Tetora-kun dan yang lain mulai dari sekarang."

"Iya! Aku akan mendengarkanmu dengan amat serius kali ini!"

Ada seutas keraguan di tatapannya, tetapi gadis itu akhirnya mengangguk dengan suara helaan napas yang anehnya bisa dijangkau oleh pendengaranku.

"...baiklah, aku akan mulai lagi dari awal. Kali ini pastikan kalau senpai mendengarkanku baik-baik, mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk dengan antusias tinggi.

Disaat-saat seperti ini aku merasa begitu sulit untuk mengakhiri kebersamaan kami.

* * *

Hari ini langkahku membawa serta-merta takdir yang tak bisa kuhindarkan. Di jam seperti ini, di saat orang-orang mengantri berdesak-desakan demi makan siang yang tak seenak buatan ibu, aku melihat sosok Anzu di teras kebun.

Gadis itu duduk di bangku dengan beberapa kain dan juga peralatan menjahit yang digeletakan di atas meja. Aku berjalan mendekat, dia menyadari kehadiranku dan menyapa dengan sopan seperti biasa.

"Ah, Morisawa-senpai, selamat siang."

Aku balas tersenyum.

"Bahkan di jam-jam makan seperti ini kau tetap bekerja keras, hm~! Bagus, bagus!"

Anzu menatapku lebih lama dari biasanya—kurang lebih tiga detik, rekor terbaru—sampai akhirnya ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan senyuman tipis yang terukir di wajah.

"...aku hanya ingin melakukan tugasku sebagai seorang Producer dengan sebaik mungkin— _aduh!_ "

Gadis itu segera menghisap jari kanannya yang berdarah akibat tertusuk jarum.

Aku merogoh saku celana, teringat akan benda luar biasa yang tertinggal di dalamnya. Mengeluarkan plester yang seakan keberadaannya diciptakan untuk saat yang langka seperti ini, ku ajukan permintaan sederhana bernada menyuruh,

"Anzu, kemarikan tanganmu."

Dia menggeleng.

"Hanya luka kecil. Tidak usah repot-repot."

"Kau bilang ingin melakukan tugas sebagai Producer dengan sebaik mungkin, bukan? Kalau jarimu terluka dan tidak diobati, bagaimana kau bisa melakukan semua pekerjaan itu?"

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, Anzu akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya dengan ragu. Aku menyambut uluran tangannya dan untuk ukuran gadis yang senang bekerja tanpa henti, kuakui telapak tangannya lebih halus dan lembut dari yang kukira sebelumnya.

Rasa yang aneh menjalar sampai ke tulangku. Ini adalah kali kedua aku merasakannya.

"..."

Dia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah pun kata. Sampai aku selesai membalut lukanya pun dia masih enggan berkomentar meski hanya untuk sekadar basa-basi semata.

Atmosfir canggung menyelimuti kami. Membuat debaran pada jantung mencepat dengan pasti.

"Sudah selesai! Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati oke? Kalau aku tidak ada dan kalau aku tidak kebetulan memiliki plester di kantungku bagaimana? Tapi tenang saja! Aku, Ryusei Red, Morisawa Chiaki, akan selalu datang saat kau membutuhkanku! Fuhahaha!"

Anzu menarik tangannya perlahan. Dia mengusap permukaan plester di jari telunjuk dengan senyuman serta tatapan menghangat.

"Senpai, memiliki kekasih yang perhatian dan mengobati lukaku saat aku terluka adalah mimpiku sejak lama. Yah, senpai bukan pacarku sih ya. Lain kali aku akan berhati-hati, terimakasih."

Meski senyuman itu terlihat sangat tulus, entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit sakit.

"Anzu, kau balas dendam dengan kata-kataku sewaktu di UKS, hm~? Rasanya aku tidak asing dengan kalimatmu barusan."

"Hehehe. Maaf, aku hanya ingin mencobanya saja."

Dia tertawa.

Tidak berlebihan kalau kukatakan bahwa itu adalah kali pertama aku melihatnya tertawa.

 _Ah, kalau saja aku membawa kamera ponselku saat ini..._

* * *

"Morisawa-senpai bersikap seakan bukan Morisawa-senpai akhir-akhir ini. Kalau memang ada masalah, senpai bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantu mencarikan jalan keluarnya?"

Kalimat itu meluncur dengan mulus dari bibirnya.

Anzu mengkhawatirkanku. Titik.

"Apa kau sebegitu khawatir?" Dia mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kemarilah, Anzu."

Aku memberi isyarat tangan agar dia mendekat. Gadis itu menurut tanpa curiga ataupun keterpaksaan.

"Ada ap—"

Dia belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya saat aku tiba-tiba menariknya ke dalam dekapanku. "...jantungku mulai terasa sakit akhir-akhir ini. Debarannya sangat cepat sampai aku rasa jantungku seperti akan copot." Bisikku lirih. "Coba dengarkan baik-baik, Anzu."

Tidak ada respons.

 _Apa dia marah karena aku tiba-tiba memeluknya?_

Dengan pemikiran negatif yang bisa-bisanya terpikirkan oleh otak ini, aku hendak melepas dekapanku yang malah ditahan oleh tangannya. Dadaku terasa geli saat Anzu menggeleng kuat, "Ja-jangan...!"

"E—kenapa?"

"A-aku... malu... malu sekali... jangan lihat wajahku, senpai..."

Detakan jantung yang juga sama cepat mulai kurasakan. Dan itu bukan milikku, tentu saja.

Dulu Hakaze pernah memberitahuku sedikit mengenai permasalahan ini. Bagaimana aku menyebutnya? Perasaan yang terasa asam dan manis ini... Perasaan yang baru pertamakali kurasakan ini...

 _Ah...!_

"...Anzu, menurutmu 'cinta' itu terasa seperti apa?"

— **sekian—**

 **Cie yang peyuk-peyukan :'v**


End file.
